


A little slice of life

by Night_Bloom



Series: Once Upon a Moon [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family time, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 03:46:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12597420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Bloom/pseuds/Night_Bloom
Summary: So I had a ten-page wedding one shot for this story..... and the file got corrupted so I thought I'd quickly write a little bit of family fluff for you while you wait for me to re-write that... haha sorry for the wait guys and I hope you enjoy this little snippet! (I'll be moving this to be the third work in the series once I upload the wedding one shot)





	A little slice of life

**Author's Note:**

> So I had a ten-page wedding one shot for this story..... and the file got corrupted so I thought I'd quickly write a little bit of family fluff for you while you wait for me to re-write that... haha sorry for the wait guys and I hope you enjoy this little snippet! (I'll be moving this to be the third work in the series once I upload the wedding one shot)

"Nomon." the shouted whisper calls her from her sleep, she thinks it's just a dream when she listens for a time to hear nothing more. On the cusp of consciousness, she almost falls before hearing a louder whine of "Mother." and the feeling of the world around her trembling, the focal point being on her shoulder. She mumbles incoherent nothings as her mind slowly focuses, shaking off the fog of sleep. When she opens her eyes, it's to a pair of small piercing green orbs that stare intently back at her through the darkness that envelops the night. The eyes are not unlike those of her wife, a brilliant forest green that is all too impossibly rich a green to be human, but where they differ is the ring that encompasses the pupil, bleeding into and underlines the iris. The illuminant ring that indicates one's wolf. Where her wifes' is a dazzling grass green that only accentuates her already beautifully piercing eyes, making them shine a dazzling green that leaves any pray hopeless of escape, the child before her has a ring of silver in their eyes, not unlike the ones reflected in her own. 

 

She can feel a small sleep riddled smile spread across her checks at the slight of the child, happiness bubbling in her chest, "Good morning my love" she whispers, "What are you doing awake so early?" 

 

The child, whom she can now see is a young boy, no more than three or four, with dark sandy blonde hair sniffles, "Did you have a bad dream, my love?"

 

The boy nods, making a small whimpering noise. The smile on her face remains, turning from sleep riddled to comforting and small. As she begins to invite the child into the bed, her wife stirs from her own slumber, rolling over to encircle her waist in an iron grip and rub her nose into her scent gland at the apex of her jaw and ear. Clarke hears the content sigh that leaves Lexa's mouth at breathing in her scent; her smile turns sweet as she rubs her hand over her wife's arms. 

 

"Lexa" she coos, her wife only grumbling and borrowing further into her neck, a small chuckle leaves her lips, and the boy in front of her eyes light up with a sheen of mischief. 

 

Clarke places a finger to her lips, indicating that he should remain quiet while gesturing to him to climb onto the bed. He does as she asks, swiftly and silently and Clarke feels her heart swell, just like Lexa she muses. 

 

The pair lock eyes, matching grins stretching their checks and threaten to let loose their bearly contained laughter at their plan. Eyes alight with mirth a small giggle escapes Clarke's lips as she sees her little wolf prepare to pounce on his pray. Lexa stirs beside her, "Clarke, wha- whao." 

 

Their son lunges onto the both of them, startling Lexa who hadn't expected a small body to come crashing into her and sending Clarke into a thunderous fit of laughter at their son taking the mightly Commander by surprise. After the initial shock dissipates and Lexa regains her facilities she turns the tables on the pair that plotted against her, turning so that her son fell down next to her traitorous wife and began tickling his sides and giving him raspberries on his stomach. Clarke was in such a state of hysterical laughter with tears streaming down her cheeks and her stomach feeling taut and aching from the contraction of the muscles that she didn't notice when her son's laughter and vigorous attempts to escape Lexa's nimble fingers ceased.

 

When she finally calmed down enough, she realised the silence that now surrounded her in the tent, looking up she saw two pairs of eyes staring back at her, both with smiles on their faces. Lexa's morphing from one of sweet contentment and adoration to a devilish smirk that only ever promised mischief. 

 

Clarke knew what was coming before her wife and mate even moved, "Lexa, Lexa no" her voiced quacked with laughter as she put her hands up between them as though that would stop her prowling. When Clarke looked into her eyes, she saw them turn soft and adoring before the glint of the game came back, and with that she pounced on Clarke, nimble dextrous fingers tickling up and down her sides, joined swiftly by a pair of smaller hands that followed in their wake. 

 

Clarke's laughter and pleas of mercy filled the room, "Lex- Haha - Lexa I give, I GIVE!" she shrieks between inhales and fits of laughter. Slowly the two sets of fingers working at her sides dissipate to be replaced with a fair of lips that meet her own in a slow kiss.

 

"Goodmorning hodnes." 

 

"Goodmorning my love."

 

A small whine comes from beside them and the pair chuckle, "And good morning to you my little warrior."

 

Their son puffs his chest out at the pet name Lexa has for him, Clarke rolls her eyes playfully at the pair before gently rolling Lexa off of her and pulling their son over to nestle in between the pair. 

 

Clarke strokes her son's hair, leaving gentle kisses on the side of his head, his breathing evening out into a slow deep pattern. Her eyes move to meet Lexa's green gaze, locked on the pair and filled with tears yet to be shed. 

 

Clarke moves her other hand to cup her mates face, gently caressing her cheek with her thumb, Lexa leaning into her touch. 

 

_ "What's wrong Lex?" _

 

_ "Nothing, I just- sometimes I still can't believe how lucky I am. That I have not only you, the love of my life, my true mate but that we also have our own little family." _

 

Clarke can tell that she wants to say more, so she just waits patiently for her to continue. After a moment of silence, Lexa speaks aloud, needing her words to be heard aloud by the universe. Mindful of the sleeping child between them she whispers, "As Heda, I never hoped to dream of-" her voice breaks a little, but Clarke understands what she wants to say. With her thumb still caressing her cheek, she moves slowly and brings Lexa down into a slow kiss full of the words of love and adoration, of hope and the future that they've both said and never needed to say.

 

When they break apart, foreheads resting against one another Clarke whispers "I love you, Lexa, in this lifetime and all that proceed it. I will always love you, in every life and every way."

 

Clarke and feel wetness on her cheeks and knows she's crying, when she moves back and opens her eyes she fines Lexa's shining, wet with tears. She feels her own eyes glow as Lexa says, "En ai yu ai hodnes, forever and alway."*And I you my love* 


End file.
